1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of caps having visors and, more particularly, to a baseball-style cap which is adjustable to fit a variety of head sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baseball style cap generally includes a crown main body and a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom to provide protection from sunlight or rain. Typically, the cap also includes a headband which is sized to fit the wearer. Caps which can be adjusted to fit various wearers having different head sizes, referred to as xe2x80x9cfree sizexe2x80x9d caps, often include a size adjustment mechanism whereby the cap size is changed to fit the wearer.
Attempts have been made to produce a baseball-style free size cap which does not utilize a separate size adjustment mechanism. An example of such a cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540, which teaches a cap having a plurality of panels, some of which are made of stretchable fabric materials, a crown main body and a sweatband that is secured to the lower peripheral edge of the interior of the crown. The sweatband is stretchable and fabricated with an unfolded elastic band. While the cap is expandable without the use of a separate size adjustment mechanism, the highly elastic band exerts considerable pressure on the wearer""s head which can be uncomfortable. Furthermore, the cap does not maintain its shape well when not in use.
Another cap style is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,831 which, instead of using a stretchable band, relies upon a general band that is fabricated with a fabric material which interconnects the lower peripheral edge of the crown main body. Several incised lines are formed on the general band to make the band stretchable so as to fit wearers having different head sizes without undue pressure. However, the visible incised lines on the band are unattractive and seriously detract from the aesthetic quality of the cap.
Therefore, a need exists for free-size cap which is comfortable to wear and attractive in use.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved cap structure that is adjustable without a visible size adjustment mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is a cap having an aesthetically pleasing appearance without cumbersome or unattractive sizing mechanisms.
Yet another object of the invention is a free-size cap that is comfortable and does not exert undue pressure on the wearer""s head.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention is directed to a cap having a hidden teeth. The cap includes a plurality of panels made of fabric forming a crown main body, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown, a headband that is secured to the lower peripheral edge of the interior of the crown, and a stretchable fabric material that connects the lower peripheral edge of the interior of the crown to the headband. The headband is made of two-fold non-stretchable fabric material, with the lower peripheral edge of the headband preferably being grooved or incised at regularly spaced intervals. The stretchable fabric material is sewn to cover the incised or grooved portion of the headband such that a space is created by the stretchable material between the lower peripheral edge of the interior of the crown and the headband.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.